


Three

by Not_You



Series: The Faceless Man and the Girl Wonder [3]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, OT3, getting over that damn internalized homophobia (at least a little), old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the same universe as Taking the Bait, the OT3's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

The subject of first times makes for pretty standard pillowtalk, and Laurie isn't surprised when Dan brings it up, the two of them sprawled out in happy exhaustion. Walter is off taking yet another long walk, and she knows now that it's probably less from jealousy than his liking Dan's soft little cries and grunts of effort as much as she does. She stretches, rolling to nuzzle Dan's chest. "Why don't you tell me about yours?"

"Eh. Mine was sort of lame."

"I think most people's are." She rests her head on his shoulder. "You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

He chuckles, stroking her hair. "Well. It was embarrassingly late in life. I was picking up extra cash by doing tutoring..."

"Omigod, did you get seduced? I had to do all the work."

"I wouldn't call it seduction. She was just bored and I was just horny."

"Well, were you any good?"

"She said how long I lasted was a pleasant surprise. I got a little gooey over her, like an idiot, but nothing ever came of it. We fooled around some more and she transferred away."

"Tell me she was at least hot?"

"Oh, brutally so. Very different type from yourself, but very... effective."

"Blonde?"

"Bleached, but in that really unnatural way that sort of works because you admit you're not fooling anyone. I think it was really brown, that's what most bleach blondes are. Tiny, skinny little body, one of those kitten faces."

"Wow. It's kind of hard to picture. You banging that, I mean."

"Well, what if I'm much younger and still a beanpole? And I have these terrible birth control glasses and a pocket protector in my discarded shirt?"

"That makes it kinda hot. Tell me there was at least one in the library stacks."

"Two, I think." He smiles down at her. "So what about you?"

"It was with Rorschach." She's expecting Dan to sputter and stare, and laughs.

"Seriously?!"

"Yep."

"But I thought you guys weren't sleeping together."

"We weren't. It was only the once."

"Wow. So he was just-- for years, he went around..."

"You got it, birdboy. I can be pretty oblivious, and he was just so relieved when nothing changed afterward."

"...How old were you?"

"Sixteen."

He stares. "Christ Almighty. How did you talk him into it?"

"It wasn't easy." And she tells Dan all about it, feeling him slowly getting hard again against her leg. "Pervert." She finally says, kissing him softly.

"Well, yeah." He blushes, and she kisses him, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling a little because she knows he likes it. He whimpers softly, hands sliding down to squeeze her ass, pulling her closer. A slow, warm eternity passes before they hear the door, reflexes too tuned to miss it even now. Laurie sits up where she's straddling Dan, and looks over her shoulder as he raises his head and looks past her. Within one second, she can feel him tense, relax, and slide into another type of tension. "Rorschach." Dan says, rather feebly. "Hi."

"Hi." He's standing there jeweled with rain, unmasked and unexplained, carrying a grocery bag.

"What'd you get?" Laurie asks.

"Eenhk. Necessary items." He pulls a small bag from within the main one. "Have acquired spare part, regrettably require reimbursement."

"Hey, no problem." Dan smiles, and does his best to keep from blushing when Laurie pats the other side of the bed. Rorschach doesn't succeed so well, but he sets everything down and comes over, hanging his wet coat on a chair and toeing out of his shoes. "...Uh. I never would've thought you were a redhead, man."

"Hm. Very ugly. Cannot help it, refuse to waste time."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Well, he is kinda ugly, but he has a lot of character." Laurie grins. "And a killer body."

Rorschach blushes out to the tips of his ears. "Laurel..."

She reaches out and undoes the top button of his shirt. "Why don't you get more comfortable?"

Dan really almost thinks he's going to hit her, but it's only for a second before he undoes it the rest of the way, and tugs off the undershirt beneath it. "Wow."

"I told you. Rorschach, why don't you come closer?"

"See through your evil plan." He mutters, crawling over so that Laurie can take Dan's hand and put it to Rorschach's chest, letting him feel that pint-sized steel and make constellations with his freckles. Rorschach trembles, catching his lower lip between crooked teeth. Dan cautiously pinches one nipple, and Rorschach makes a tiny whimpering noise. Laurie can feel the way that makes Dan shudder, and purrs, feeling a lascivious grin spread across her face.

"I, uh... I've never kissed a guy before." Dan says, lying between them and feeling both nervous and extremely horny.

"May as well give in to inevitability."

"He's a better kisser than you'd think. Softer than he looks." Laurie reaches across him to stroke Rorschach's hair, and Dan watches fascinated as he nuzzles into the touch like a cat. A moment later, those dry, calloused hands are cupping Dan's face, and brown eyes fill his vision. He stares like a deer in headlights, unable to do anything else as Rorschach kisses him. Laurie's right. He is softer than he looks.

It's chaste at first, and then Rorschach is coaxing his mouth open as if he's defusing a bomb, with fierce, intent focus. He tastes like hard candy, and Dan surprises himself by shivering at the way his stubble scrapes. He can't help a tiny gasp, which grants Rorschach entrance. He presses Dan down onto his back and kisses him within an inch of his life, growling softly in his throat, his teeth a threat but never a fact. He's not so much rough as firm, and Dan whimpers, melting under him. Dan clutches at his hair with one hand, the other arm wrapping around Rorschach and pulling him close.

"Hell. Yes." Laurie intones, and Dan laughs into Rorschach's mouth.

"Hm. Find us sufficiently amusing?"

"Try arousing. Damn." Dan laughs again, and looks over to see her sitting cross-legged, watching them. "So, uh. Looks like fun. How is it for you guys?"

"...Pretty good." Dan grins up at Rorschach.

"Hurm." He blushes, and kisses Dan again.

"You should totally grope each other more. I mean, if you want to. Christ, I'm such a pig."

"Well, uh, I want to." He rolls one nipple under the pad of his thumb, and feels Rorschach shiver.

"Daniel..."

"I'll stop if you want me to, man." Since Rorschach has yet to say anything, Dan brings up his other hand, and he and Laurie watch Rorschach's face as he whimpers, squirming and biting his lip. "Well?" Dan murmurs, breathless.

"Don't stop."

"Pinch. He likes that."

"Laurel..." He growls, the sound turning into a high-pitched whine as Dan obeys.

"Hard." Laurie grins. He shudders all over, mouth hanging open as he makes a soft, keening noise that Laurie has only heard a few times. "Yeah." She murmurs. "Just like that."

"Laurel..." He's flushed all over now, and lets Dan roll them onto their sides without any argument.

"I thought it was rude to call the name of the person who isn't actually touching you."

"It's, uh... really hot, actually." Dan feels himself blushing as badly as Rorschach, biting his neck. Rorschach sighs, knotting his hands into Dan's hair. "Ohgod. So, uh, this seems to be working for you, man."

"Yes. Kiss me again."

He does, feeling almost like he has no choice. Rorschach catches Dan's lower lip between his teeth, nipping painfully and then letting go, licking lightly to soothe the hurt and purring, pressing against Dan and wrapping one flexible leg over his hip in a way that makes him whine. He can't help but flash back to the morning about a week ago where they had ended up tangled almost like this. Rorschach was as hard then as he is now, and Dan whimpers, wanting to touch him there and not daring, gripping his ass with one hand instead and listening to him growl.

"God, this is the most awesome thing ever."

"Hrm. Think so, Laurel?"

"Well, it would be even more awesome if you'd take your pants off, but this isn't a segregated bed. There can be clothed people on it, too."

Dan chuckles, and then whimpers as Rorschach wriggles out of his pants. The movement of his hips alone is enough to captivate him, and he can't even remember his reservations when he reaches to touch. Rorschach whines sharply and trembles, staring down at the gentle movements of Dan's hand. "Okay?" Dan murmurs. Rorschach nods, not trusting himself to speak, and whimpers softly, rocking slowly into Dan's grip. Dan just stares in awe.

"Uh, guys?" Laurie swallows hard.

"Y-yes, Laurel?" Rorschach breathes, his voice hoarse.

"How far do you wanna take this?"

Dan bites Rorschach's neck. "I'm along for the ride."

Rorschach moans softly. "Would... would not mind--aunh!" He cuts himself off as Dan lightly bites one nipple, then sucks it soothingly. Rorschach whimpers, knotting a hand in Dan's hair as he stares down at him, eyes huge. "Daniel..."

"Anything you want." He murmurs, and blushes because it's true.

"Well, I want you to fuck me. Rorschach, do you want to fuck Dan? We could make a sandwich."

Dan whines, and obediently rolls on his belly. Rorschach sounds like he might be about to have a heart attack, but he takes the lube when Laurie hands it to him. "Just start with the one finger, okay?"

"Not... Not going to hurt him, Laurel."

"I know, baby." She kisses him softly, and Dan whines, shuddering when one slick finger presses into him. The moment is dreamlike, lovely and strange and unbelievable, and he moans when Rorschach cautiously adds a second one.

"Oh..."

"Ever done this before?" Rorschach rasps.

"W-with women. Uh, both ways."

"Pervert."

"This is not a judgmental bed, Rorschach. You have to take your fingers out of Dan's ass if you want to call him a perv."

"Well, n-not so fast, Laurie." Dan sighs, losing and re-finding his train of thought as Rorschach strokes him. "It is true, after all."

"True, but hypocritical." She kisses the back of Dan's neck, and he groans as Rorschach's hand twists, pressing deeper.

"Oh fuck, Rorschach..." He rises up a little on his knees without thinking about it.

"All right, that's enough of that." Laurie grabs a condom, sliding under Dan and rolling it onto him. He stares down at her, his dark eyes wide and soft, that look that makes her feel like some divine creature come to earth. Rorschach has his own version of it, but his is starrier, more expectant. As if she's an angel, and she has to live up to it, to be giving and loving and sweet. It's easy with him, but it's still a demand. When Dan looks at her, it's more like being a Greek goddess, someone who can and very well might do anything. Like if she decided to smite him, that would be all right. She grins up at him now, and guides him inside. She's soaked just from watching, and it's almost funny how easily he slides in, except for the helpless way he whines.

Rorschach shudders, and follows suit. Laurie watches Dan's face, sees the shock and the almost drugged bliss that follows. "Good boy." She murmurs, not even sure which of them she's talking to, stroking Dan's hair. They both whimper, and Rorschach leans around Dan to kiss her, barely tall enough to make it. Dan sobs, trembling between them, and soon they've settled into a merciless rhythm, working together seamlessly to drive Dan out of his mind. He feels trapped, overwhelmed, and he doesn't want it to stop. It's like they're taking him apart, the same way they work together in dirty alleyways to disassemble parts of the beast that has their city in its perpetual grip, and he wails and bucks, Rorschach's teeth at the back of his neck and Laurie's hands on his hips, pulling him closer. He can't possibly last, but neither can the others. Dan wails and explodes inside Laurie only for Rorschach to groan and follow suit, both of them knocked half senseless. Laurie just stares, frantically rubbing herself and finally joining them in a loose, post-convulsion sprawl.

"Well. I think that worked."

Rorschach coughs, muttering, "Enjoyed it very much."

Dan bursts out laughing.


End file.
